When you need someone the sequel!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: Basically the title says it all, but Kim needs someone to help her through a tradegy. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

When you need someone the sequel!  
  
Written by Nellie2  
  
Disclaimer : We don't own the rangers or anything like that.  
  
A/N : This is the sequel to When you need someone.  
  
Chapter 01  
  
KIM'S P.O.V  
  
I stood completely still listening intently to the words surrounding the big, ancient building, full of people. I was Kat's bridesmaid along with Aisha, Tanya, Trini and Kat's cousin Sasha who Rocky had took quite a shining to. It had been two wonderful years since my return from Florida. Two years that had been packed in with as many happenings as one could think possible.  
  
Apart from Tommy and Kat's engagement just after my return and marriage that day, Tanya and Adam had, had a surprise over a year ago with the shock of her pregnancy, and were now the proud parents of Eve. Trini and Billy became engaged 6 months ago and were expecting a baby in 8 months time. Aisha and Zack had finally got together after 3 months of flirting like mad. As for me and Jason we declared our love for each other before my departure and had moved into one of the apartments with Rocky above their dojo. The other apartment was to be taken up by Tommy and Kat after they returned from their honeymoon. Trini and Billy lived with Billy's dad and Aisha, Zack, Adam and Tanya were going to continue sharing the old house we had all lived in at one point.  
  
It was rather weird seeing the two get married, in a way it felt like the end of an era, like telling us that we were no longer kids. Though it was nice seeing them, I had always known they were perfect for each other and they'd be the first to tie the knot.  
  
Kat looked exquisite, in her long ivory gown and Tommy looked a perfect gentleman in his black tuxedo. His hair cut short from over a year ago, was spiked gently. The dresses Kat had chosen for us bridesmaids were simple but very elegant, they were ivory skirts with ruby tops, made to look like the shape of corsets. Tommy's best men, Jason, Billy, Zack, Adam and Rocky were dressed the same as Tommy. I had to say that this was the first wedding I'd attended that had 5 best men. Though they weren't proper best men so to speak though, Tommy had just wanted them all up there with him and another excuse being they were to walk the bridesmaids down the aisle.  
  
I came back earth just in time to hear Kat say 'with this ring, I thee wed' and push the plain gold band onto Tommy's wedding finger.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife"! The Vicar proclaimed. "You may kiss the bride". He smiled softly as the whole church watched intently as Tommy lifted Kat's veil delicately and planted a soft kiss on her rosy lips. A cheer rang out throughout the church as they walked back down the aisle and into the small room where me and Jason followed to sign the registers.  
  
Later on at the reception, man and wife were walking around thanking guests for coming and for the gifts. We were all sat to one table, Aisha and Trini were doting over baby Eve as I talked to Tanya and we both watched as Rocky tried chatting up Sasha.  
  
"I bet you 10 dollars he falls flat on his face"! Tanya said quietly in my ear. A little drunk but hey, she was a mom now, she didn't get a chance to drink anymore other than special occasions like his.  
  
"AR, that's not fair. Bless him, he feels so left out being the only odd one out amongst us". I replied. "Bet you 20 he comes and tells us she's a lesbian or something". I continued laughing.  
  
I love Rocky dearly, we had become very close especially since Florida, in fact he was like a second big brother. It was almost as if, Jason wasn't big brother anymore so Rocky was.  
  
By about 10pm, Eve was fast asleep and Tanya was chatting with Aisha and Trini. I had, had a few dances with Jason but he was now more interested in talking about Karate with Adam and Zack. Rocky however had retired with trying woo Sasha and sat next to me.  
  
"What's up sweetie"? I asked gently.  
  
"You know what". He leaned forward smiling deviously.  
  
"What"? I asked.  
  
"I think that Sasha's a lesbian. How can she pass something like this up". He said slightly drunk and referring to his body.  
  
"Nah, Sweetie, I think she's got a boyfriend. He couldn't come because he's in the army".  
  
"Oh well. Here's to next time"! He raised his glass then downed the full glass of champagne.  
  
"C'mon, lets' go dance". I reached for his hand and dragged him on the dance floor. I'm not denying I wasn't slightly tipsy, but hey we weren't killing anyone, we were just having a good time.  
  
Half an hour later we chased Kat and Tommy outside to where the limousine was waiting to take them to the specially prepared hotel room, where they'd spend the night until their flight the next day to their honey moon destination.  
  
Definitely by now, myself and Rocky were totally off our faces. We had decided that morning that we'd all walk home been as we only lived a few blocks away from the reception hall. In the end me and Rocky danced and sang the whole way home.  
  
"BLUE MOON, YOU SAW ME STANDING ALONE, WITHOUT A DREAM IN MY HEART, WITHOUT A LOVE OF MY OWN". We sang extremely loudly as we almost waltzed the whole way home.  
  
God knows what we were thinking or what the others thought. I vaguely remember them laughing at us when we were just outside the dojo, we had started to try and copy the dance from dirty dancing. When it came to the lift, I ran up to Rocky, and amazingly he caught me but as soon as I was off the floor, we both fell to the floor and couldn't get up for laughing hysterically. I think it took all of them to get us up the stairs and into our own beds. Even when we were in our beds, we still sang through the wall to each other like two naughty children, defying the need to sleep off the amount of alcohol we had intoxicated ourselves with.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the Power Rangers, I wish because if I did Rocky would be mine LOL.  
  
Chapter 02  
  
ROCKY'S P.O.V  
  
My alarm began bleeping loudly right in my left ear. Hating the sound as it was on ordinary days was bad enough, but hating it when your head was pounding in rhythm to the bleeping, that was even worse. I squinted my eye and looked at the large green numbers that shone brightly. 7am, what was I thinking setting it that early? I reached idly over the side of my bed and almost thumped my hand on top of it. As I did so, I realized he reason I had set the alarm so early was because I was teaching Tommy's 8.30am class that morning. With a groan, I hauled myself from my bed and headed towards the bathroom. I knew Jason was up because I could smell the putrid odor of is cooking. Ordinarily I would have jumped at the chance of Jason's cooking, but this morning, there was no way. I pushed the bathroom door ajar revealing Kim's sprawled out body laying still, her hand reaching up onto the side of the basin as if ready to drag herself up at a very much needed second. I didn't particularly have the energy to pick her up myself and as a last resort, turned on my heel and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning"! Jason spoke cheerfully.  
  
"I don't think it's that good". I answered rather annoyed at his spiritedness at this time in a morning. "How long has Kim been laid out on the bathroom floor"? I asked as I poured myself a glass of water to help down the aspirin I had recovered from the medicine drawer.  
  
"I think she's been there nearly all night". He replied as though it was a normal occurrence. "Anyway, how are you feeling"?  
  
"As though a chisel and sledge hammer are smashing their way through my skull".  
  
"You haven't forgotten your teaching Tommy's morning class have you". He subtly reminded me of my offer, I had so un-oblivious to the consequences, given to Tommy.  
  
"Unfortunately no". I answered him.  
  
"Listen, how about I take it for you and you can take Tommy's evening class I was supposed to take". He generously offered.  
  
"Oh God yes". I responded as ecstatically as I could manage.  
  
"Just today mind". I watched as he cracked a small smile, the kind of smile he got when he knew someone owed him a favor.  
  
Within half an hour, he had gone to set up, leaving Kimberly in my incapable hands. She had now awoken and crawled from the bathroom into the living room where she was now sprawled out on the sofa. I wasn't in much of a better state myself, the aspirin's had yet to kick in and every little noise seemed thunderous.  
  
"Well, well, well. Good morning". Someone bounded in.  
  
"For the second time, it isn't that good". I lifted the flannel from my forehead and looked at whoever it was that had barged in rather energetically.  
  
"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed didn't they"? Another voice asked.  
  
"Tanya, Trini please leave me alone. You have no idea how awful I feel this morning". I begged.  
  
"The more you get busy the better you'll feel". Tanya pushed baby Eve onto my lap. "I'm popping out with Trini and Aisha, the guy's are working downstairs and Jason said you'd be only too pleased to look after baby Eve".  
  
"Tanya please God no". I tried handing her back.  
  
"Everything you'll need is in the bag, milk, diapers, wipes and her lunch. If she falls asleep you can lay her down in her pram". Tanya kissed Eve's forehead walking out with Trini, leaving my holding Eve in the air.  
  
I sat dumbfounded for a few minutes. Looking constantly at the door, then at Eve, hoping and praying that this was just prank set by Jase to get me back for not teaching the lesson this morning. 5 minutes past and still no- one came back for Eve.  
  
"Kim, get up". I said loudly, hoping she'd know what to do with her.  
  
"What"? She turned over slightly and looked at me annoyed.  
  
"What do I do with her"? I pleaded for assistance.  
  
After about an hour of tantrums, most of which came from me, Kim gave in and took Eve from me and managed to settle her down in her pram. I was never that good with kids. Even though I had helped my mom numerous times with my own brothers and sisters, I was never a maternal kind of person. By early afternoon, the girls reappeared looking rather pleased with themselves, obviously happy that their plan to get both myself and Kim more awake had worked.  
  
"Who wants to watch my video of the wedding later"? Adam asked us all when we got downstairs.  
  
"Do we have to. We sat through the whole thing yesterday". Zack complained but was soon shut up by Aisha.  
  
"I'm with Zack on this one". I voiced my thoughts.  
  
"Well, for everyone but you, there's a surprise at the end of the video". Adam told us. Almost immediately after he said that, everyone but me and Kim had agreed to watch it. Not knowing what the hell he was on about we prepared ourselves for another evening of wedding fever. As if it hadn't been bad enough putting up with listening to plans about the wedding for the past God knows how many months and then actually having to take part but watching it all over again tonight. Don't get me wrong, I was so happy for the two, but surely we could find something better to do than relive the whole event again.  
  
Well what do you think Adam's surprise is going to be? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


End file.
